TNTC Season 1
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: After a concert in Cali Dave is driving the famous band home little does he know that a biker gang or so he thinks is following him which sets events in motion leading to Adam and the gang meeting four mutant turtles one mutant rat Casey and April Oneill
1. The End of a former band

The End of a former Band

**After the Concert **

After the final concert here in California 17 tired chipmunks were so tired it took Dave to get them into the car and buckle them in before he got himself into the car and started the drive unbeknownst to them some people on motor bikes followed them . " Hey Britt that was awesome" Said Adam . " Yea it was great I hope that's the final Concert we get to do for a while of course school is so boring I can't put up with it" Said Brittany . She snuggled her head up to Adam's furry chest as he wrapped her arms around his and slept like a cat . He then looked over to Alvin and the others and noticed that they were asleep as well . But all he could do is just stare out the window and wonder what boring assignments that the teachers had for the 17 of them during the trip home he noticed something as to what it was he couldn't figure it out .

" _Must be the wind oh well at least no crazy fan girls to asking me to go out with them yeesh I almost popped a blood vessel of there asking I just wanted to go rabid on them and I'm sure Brittany wanted to as well oh boy we both did"_ Thought Adam as he starred out the window still thinking back to the day when they first met it was love at first sight but yes he did have a level head to start a conversation with them he wasn't sure why though but dang Britt was good at both dancing and singing something that he can match and more . As the car pulled into the drive way Dave got out of the car and started to get the chipmunks and chipettes out of the car and into the house little did they know that the biker boys were right behind them . "Alright as soon as those rodents are in we grab the old man and we 'have a talk' with him you understand me" Said the first one. " Yes master hun" said the second . And no sooner than that Dave had all 17 chipmunks in the house hun was the first one to grab Dave . " What are you guys doing to me I will call the police and have you hoodlums arrested" Yelled Dave. " I don't think so you didn't pay in the last couple of months and we hate it when we don't get paid so I think that your life will be enough" Said Hun . And with that he plunged the knife into the chest of David Seville leaving him Dead and so the biker boys left a note on the dead man .

**Dear Chipmunks and Chipettes your 'caretaker' didn't pay us and now your all next i'll be sure to tell our master that we have what we need as for you 17 you had better find a way to pay up or pay up with your lives plain and simple so find a way or else**

**Signed Hun and the purple Dragons and the foot**

By next morning something was wrong in the Seville household something very wrong but the chipmunks nor the chipettes didn't know . " Hmm what is going on here" Asked Simon . " Honestly we don't know" Replied Jeanette . Soon everyone was up soon they noticed that there dad was on TV but Jill and Jeanette looked at each other and there hearts just sank . " Uh guys you had better see this" Said Jill . And with that the rest of the chipmunks and chipettes ran over to the TV to see what was going on . **" And in other news someone reported a murder it was the Death of David Seville Caretaker and manager of the famous Band Adam and the chipmunks he was stabbed while on the way back from there latest concert right here in California there going to be a funeral held today" **

No sooner than that everyone's hearts sank the girls and guys just bursted into tears . Mostly Brittany and Adam . And everyone else so they made the decision to attend the funeral its what there father would want as one of his final wishes . So they ate breakfast in silence not a single word was spoken through out the day . Claire later got the word and hurried over as soon as she could . And she was the one to look after them and it was for the best that they got out of the music Business and try to live there lives as best as they could


	2. Things Change

Things change

**6 months later **

The chipmunks and chipettes are in there teen years after the death of Dave it changed the lives of all 17 chipmunks mostly Adam and Simon the school tried to help them but to no luck multiple Doctors tried but to no luck in the end doctors and councilors all said it was impossible they said that they were on there own . And even Claire was having a hard time trying to raise the kids so the best thing that she could do was tell them something that might help them for the best . " Guys I think its best that you try to find yourselves trust me I know it works" She said .

" Ok I know we can trust you on this Mom it may take a while" Said Brittany . So all 17 chipmunks Packed there bags and headed out for the east coast it was the best place to start . " Ok remember the Cartoon TMNT well that's where we are going is new york hoping we can find some peace and serenity in hopes we can get some answers cause we can't here" Said Adam .

With that everyone agreed on that and headed to there cars and drove off to New york while on the trip there Adam started to talk to Brittany for the first time. " Britt I know you and me and the rest of us want answers and I think that New york just might hold them but we know that the doctors won't help us so we need to start looking underground I know its not your style but its going to be alright and it might be worth it trust me" Said Adam . " Alright I might not like but if its worth the answers then i'm with you we all are" She said . " Ok then" he replied . As they Crossed Several states they finally arrived in new york and sure enough it was perfect of course they did take Marshal arts classes but they lacked one vital thing meditation its the one thing that would calm there minds and help them think rational at times . " Ok were here now we need to look for one of the four green turtles I know how much you don't like turtles that talk but this might help according to the Cartoon that we saw on TV they live in the sewer so we need to search there hoping we find there lair with luck though" Said Simon . " Good idea Simon but how on this earth are we going to find them" Asked Alvin " Remember the can of ooze From TCRI well it just so happens that we can track them using the compounds that's left over in this canister how hard can they be to spot there turtles in half shells can't be that hard" Replied Jeanette .

" Well should be easy after all" Said Theodore . " Exactly right theo of course if you count there Ninja skills" Said Eleanor . " Not to worry on that if they can stick to the shadows then so can we" Said Paul . " Well Seems that our own knowledge of the ninja just might prove useful after all" Said Eddie . As they all parked in an abandoned building for the night . No sooner four Mutant turtles in blue purple red and orange were out getting supplies for there lair . " Hey just be very quite when sneaking up on them" Whispered Adam . And no sooner than that did only four chipmunks snuck on them. " Hey" Said Raph . " Quite you don't wanna alert your brothers do you" Asked Adam . " Let me guess your going to yell monster" He said . " Wrong you were just outside our window it was simple to sneak up on you and jump you you are a ninja aren't you"Asked Simon . " Yea says who" retorted raph .

And no sooner than that did Mikey notice that Raphael is missing . " Hey Leo Raph's missing shouldn't he be watching out for any foot ninja" Asked Mikey . " Now that you mention it i'll go see what's going on" Said Leo . No sooner did he go check out and notice Raph talking to the chipmunks and chipettes leo was baffled at the current situation normal people would scream 'monster' and get the cops " Uh sorry to break the conversation but Raph has something to do at the moment by the way i'm Leonardo by the way who are you guys" he asked . " I"m Adam that's Alvin Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene Katy Paul Eddie Joe Joel Charlie John Dee Rebecca and Cindy" Said Adam " You must be the once famous band Adam and the chipmunks our Brother Mikey has heard of you guys he's quite the geek when it comes to super heroes the same with music" Said Leo . " Amazing talking turtles and talking chipmunks what's next talking birds" muttered Raph . " That could be possible" Said Jill . " So what brings you to New York" Asked Leo .

" The death of Dave we need answers and take our revenge as to who did it" Said Adam with venom in his voice . Leo knew where he was getting at " Revenge is not the way trust me on this let us take you to our master maybe he can help you" He offered . Adam looked at his brothers then Raph then Leo then back at his brothers and sisters . " Alright we were going to stay here for the night but I suppose that meeting your master might be able to help unlike the doctors and councilors all they do is waste your time" Said Adam . " Our master won't trust me he once lost his master at the hands of the Shredder" He said .

" _Could that be the one that ordered the purple dragons to Kill our father?" _Thought Adam . " Alright give us time to repack" Said Alvin . " Alright take your time" He said and headed back out . " Don't worry who ever did it will pay trust me on that we will help you track down the murder" Said Raph as he followed Leo. " Alright guys I think its time to repack we are going underground its time to meet the turtles master hoping we can get some answers to all our questions" Said Joe . " First we are going to need some training with these weapons that Dave recently got us before he died" Said Joel . " Right so we had better start packing so we can get ready" Said Charlie . Charlene didn't even unpack her stuff she only got out her cellphone to keep a line to Claire so they can all talk but she made sure to pack everyone's cellphones. " Thanks I thought that we didn't pack our phones" Said Katy .

" Sure thing Kate I knew you would forget" Said Charlene . " Once everyone was packed and ready the turtles were ready to catch all 17 of them . " Don't worry its safe" Said Donatello. " Right" Said Adam . The chipmunks tossed there stuff at Mikey who managed to catch all of them as they chipmunks did several flips through the air which stunned the turtles mostly Raph and Mikey . " I didn't know they could do that , How do they do that" Asked Michelangelo. " Only they can tell us" Replied Raph .

As soon as they all landed safely on the ground they all loaded into the battle shell and drove off to the lair. Once inside a Rat emerge from his room stunned . " My sons I didn't know we were expecting company" Said Splinter . " Well master we didn't either somehow they found us instead of us finding them they seek answers for the death of there Dad" Said Donatello.

" Alright as soon as they have settled down I will talk to them one at a time" Said Splinter . Adam was the first one to settle in the new home . Setting up his computer network but had no way to plug into a router or Hub . " Don't worry I have a spare router you can use it if you want" Offered Don. " Uh thanks" Said Adam. Once he was done with his computer network he setup his collection of video games and made sure that the computers worked . And sure enough they did with Donatello's help .

" Master Splinter would like to see you and only you" Said Leo . " Sure thing" Said Adam . " Don't worry i'll finish setting up your room" He said . And Adam was off to go see Splinter wondering what he was going to say maybe he might get a lecture from a mutant Rat or worse . As he cautiously entered the room splinter was calm and relaxed . " Come and sit would you like some tea" he offered . " After a long trip I could use some tea" He said . " Do you recall what happened before your dad's death" He asked approaching the subject very carefully .

" Well we were just wrapping up a concert for our fans I think our final song was More than a feeling covered by us of course that was the final song" Said Adam . " so from what I have heard from my sons they say that there was a biker gang following you do you know why" he asked . " No the note only said find a way to pay up or your next Singed the Hun and the purple Dragons and the foot" He said. As he handed the note to the rat . Splinter went over it with a fine tooth comb looking for any clues as to why . Meanwhile Brittany and the others also got settled down already . She was thinking about her old life as a rock star and what it ment to be famous she looked over the pictures of her brothers and even pictures of her own sisters one picture reminded her of her first date with her boyfriend . Meanwhile Splinter told the story of how he lost his master Homoto Yoshi at the hands of the Shredder who later known as Oroku Saki .

" So your telling me that the foot took your master as they took our father now I know who to look for but we are going to need weapon training think you can help us out" Asked Adam . " Yes if you plan to take on the shredder but only when attacked but I also see a burning sensation to learn I can teach you what I have taught my sons I can teach you all the way of the ninja indestructibly invisibility and showing insight the 3 pillars of life something that my sons are learning I hope you 17 can keep up" Said Splinter with a smile . " Oh don't worry I believe insight would mean turning the tables on your opponents using the field against them" Said Adam . Splinter only nodded at what he said was true . As he left he left feeling at bit better knowing he would have a chance here in new york . As each chipmunk and chipette talked with splinter they all made calls to Claire to tell them that there going to find answers to what happened to Dave . " Its good to hear all of your voices again and Dr. Rubin agreed with me that staying out of school for a while would do you all some good to find yourselves and hopefully find the answers you all seek but its good to hear from you all again" Said Claire as she hung up . And so the chipmunks and Chipettes will soon begin there training in weapons and ninjutsu


	3. The ninja way

The Ninja way

As soon as all the chipmunks and chipettes felt better by talking to master splinter something else was on Adam's mind so he surfed the internet for some sort of answer to who the foot were and when they were formed meanwhile Brittany and the others were training of course Mikey wasn't training he was watching TV or playing video games or reading comic books or eating pizza . He glanced over to mikey then back over to Brittany and wondered

" _Shouldn't mikey train with his brothers what am I talking about I should as well but maybe I should just train alone before I train with the others besides it would be the better way train out in the open in the night fresh air and alone from the others hmmm doesn't seem like a bad idea at the moment well better get started" _Thought Adam as he grabbed his hidden weapons and headed out for the roof tops while the others were training he got weird and curious looks as to what he was holding the most curious was Leonardo even he wanted to find out .

Once he was headed outside and headed for the roof tops . " Ah finally some peace and quite at least I can train better warm up first its a good idea to stretch that way I don't pull any muscles" Said Adam to himself . By the time he unwrapped his mystery weapons one turtle was stunned at what they were . " Ok lets see what I can do" he said to himself .

As he strapped his Katanna to his back he scanned the area to make sure no one was around . Just then Leo attacked taking out his Katanna's making his first strike . At the same time Adam was more than ready he removed his sword just in time to block Leo's attack in the nick of time . " Not bad I see you have been watching me and master splinter doing Katana lessons nice block by the way" Commented Leo . " I knew you were going to attack I just wanted to see what this sword can do" replied Adam . Soon Adam was on the attack Leo was able to block most if not all of his attack's he flipped in the air while still holding his sword only this time Leo countered a near deadly blow this time Leo was on the attack with Adam on the defense . The spar continued for a while till both were exhausted to even move another muscle . " Not bad for talking turtle" Said Adam panting .

" Same here for a talking chipmunk" replied Leo . Sooner or later the others soon joined them to help them get back in the lair to rest . " That was one heck of a spar did you honestly I would let you win after all training on the roof is the way I can really train without having to put with shell for brains over there after all from what I hear he never trains at all shouldn't he train with the rest of us asked Adam . " Asking Mikey to train is like Raph to juggle Leo and splinter you couldn't get Mikey to train at all though we do get him to train but in the end its no use so we leave it to master splinter to get him to train" Said Don . " I see well I did hear of some pizza being delivered here its made out only for mickey but only if he works for it" Taunted Brittany .

" Pizza being deleivered here I'll work hard for it " said Mikey . By the time master splinter he thought of something else to add to it. " I also heard of video games being deleivered here along with comics yes lots of games and comics" Said Splinter . Mikey squealed with delight that all of his favorite things being deleivered here of all places he got his nun-chucks and was ready for training with the others once he completed all of his training exercises .

" OK so where is my pizza comics and video games" Asked Mikey . " you were fooled into that it was the only way to get you into training though it was funny for awhile" Said Simon. " Dang dang dang it great everyone's a comedian just great mess with the turtle go figure" Said Mikey . As he walked just wondering why then it hit him like a ton of bricks . But he ignored it and went back to finishing off his pizza while playing his video games . " Ok lets never do that again" Said Theodore . " Yea it wasn't very nice" Added Eleanor . Everyone agreed on that Don and splinter were the only ones and Brittany all apologized to mikey. Adam and the rest decided to head back to there rooms and get some sleep little did they know that they heard some trimbling but decided to ignore it for the time being .


	4. Revenge

Revenge

The rumbling grew louder and louder by the time Adam knew what was going on little mechanical mousers started to attack the lair the chipmunks and chipettes grabbed there weapons and assisted the turtles and there master as best they could . " What's going on here" asked Adam . " I don't know my son" replied splinter two more mousers started attacking the rat Brittany and Jeanette slashed them with there own weapons both sai and katana soon the mousers exploded in a small ball of fire . Meanwhile Alvin and Simon assisted Don and Mikey . While Raph and the others linded a hand with the other mousers while the lair wasn't destroyed it held for the most part but was in need of repair

" We need to repair the lair apparently your perimeter system should have picked up the mousers" Said Adam . " Yea as to why it didn't which is why we need to find out who did it" replied Don . " Right lets go see who did this" said Brittany . As they began work on the lair Raph was getting tired of doing nothing so he started to punch his punching bag to relieve some stress.

" Alright while that's going on we need to trace this mouser back to its source after we have the lair repaired" Said Theodore . Eleanor could only agree as all 17 chipmunks plus the turtles helped repair the lair . While that was going on Jill and Katy noticed something that they didn't the wall was chewed through mostly the support structures which reminded the turtles of there first lair only this time it didn't cave in like last time it actually held . " Uh guys what ever that was I did find something that might help you" Said Joe . He picked up a mouser head . " Take a look at the logo" he added . " Stocktronics does that ring any bells" Asked Leo . " Baxter Stock-man he was the one who attacked our first lair" Said Raph . Mikey thought back to the first time in that lair how it caved in trapping there master and how they all had to go above ground to get back underground to there current home. " Guys why would Dr. Stockman release his mousers on us again" Asked Mikey . " Honestly Mikey I don't know but we are going to find out" Said Joel . " And when we do there going to be shell to pay" added Raph .

" Agreed" Said Cindy . As soon as they repaired the lair Adam took Alvin Simon Brittany Jeanette Eleanor and Rebecca out into the sewers to see if there was more damage then possible or worse if the pipe lines were damaged the sewers were flooding. Once they were out of the lair they started to check the pipe lines . " Ok sounds like the pipe lines are undamaged for the – but Alvin was cut off at mid sentence when they heard a scream . " Lets find out where that sound was coming from" Said Jeanette . Meanwhile a young woman was being attacked by the same mousers that attacked there home . " Get away from me" She yelled at the machines .

But they didn't hear her they continued to follow her till she was backed into a corner . By the time Adam and the others got there they got there weapons attacked Brittany and Jeanette got one mouser while Alvin and Simon got another Eleanor and Rebecca got another while Adam got the last one . Soon the young woman fainted not knowing who saved her .

" Guys we need a pick up we found someone in the sewers we don't know how she got here" Said Alvin . By the time Don and Leo got there they helped Adam and the others lift the young woman into the sewer slider which they all got back safely to the lair . They put her on the couch and dried her off while mikey was listening to Highway to the Danger zone . Sometime later she woke up with a pounding headache .

" Ugh where am I" She asked . She starred at the four mutant turtles then back at the 17 chipmunks then finally at the rat . She screamed at the same Mikey did . " I'm asleep I'm asleep I'm so asleep" She said . She kept repeating it till someone snapped her out of it . At the same time Mikey started to fall asleep . " Every time she says that I start to get sleepy .

Meanwhile Splinter was getting some tea ready . " Excuse me but I have some tea for you it will cure that headache of yours" Said Splinter . By the time she drank some of the tea she came back to reality that she was talking to four mutant turtles a mutant rat and 17 chipmunks . " Wow this is weird who are you people" she asked . " I'm Leonardo those are my brothers Donatello Michelangelo and Raphael" Said Leo . " I'm Adam and these are my brothers and sisters that's Alvin Simon Theodore Paul Eddie Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene Charlie Cindy Rebecca Joe Joel Megan John and Dee" Said Adam . " And I'm Splinter" Said Splinter . " I'm April, April O'Neill" Said April . " It seems I'm talking to four mutant turtles one mutant rat and 17 talking chipmunks" She added.

Splinter only starred at her making sure she wouldn't tell the world of there secret . " We are trusting you with our secret we don't want the world knowing that we live underground in the sewers" Splinter said . " You know I won't tell a soul after all Doctor Stock man tried to kill me and it was thanks to these chipmunks for saving me so thanks guys" Said April . " Sure no problem" Said Alvin . " How did you become what you are" She asked . Leo told her the story of how it was only the four of them a blind old man was crossing the street then young boy bolted for the old man saving while at the same time loosing his four pet turtles the four of them went into the sewer at the same time so did the container of ooze from TCMRI which transformed them as it did splinter. " Wow sounds really odd how a kid would save an old man while loose the four of you" She said . And with that April decided to just hang around for a while . " Soon we will find this Stock man april and make sure he doesn't do that to you again" Said Joe . She only nodded at the chipmunk knowing what he said was true .


	5. Revenge Part II

Revenge Part II

As soon as everything was ready April Donatello Simon and Jeanette all started to work on a plan . Meanwhile Adam and the others prepared themselves for the coming battle . In Adam's room he was staring at his sword when all of a sudden his sister Brittany walked in .

" Oh uh sorry I didn't see you there something you need" Asked Adam . " Well I wanna what you think of me" she asked . " Uh what do I think of you? Well for one I think that your hot and well everything about you is beautiful what more could I say about that" Said Adam . Upon hearing those words she wanted to throw herself at him but waited till he put his sword away at a safe distance . And at the moment she launched herself at him hugging him tightly " Ugh can't breath" he wheezed. As soon as Brittany realized what was going on she let go letting him catch his breath . " I can't believe you said that but thanks it meant a lot to me really it did" she said .

" Thanks anyway though I wanted to say this , I love you there I said it" He said . This time she gave him a kiss full on the lips he was stunned for a bit before knowing what was going on . " I didn't know you cared for me so much" she said . "Well I do care I just didn't know how to show it now you know why I was so distant" He said .

Brittany knew he was right all through out her life as a rock star he was distant normally he would laugh and joke around a lot sometimes it would make her laugh and at other times it would get her steamed faster than you can yell Alvin's name. " I love you to" she replied . " Thanks so then you ready" he asked . " Yea got my weapon ready oh if you wanna know its a Sai much like raphs anyway though I wanted to say this no matter what the 17 of us will be there to face whatever the purple dragons along with the foot throw at us" She said with a serious expression . " I know what you mean and i'm guessing Master splinter is listening in" Said Adam . " How did you know" he asked . " Well anyone can hear you gee splinter you really need to be one with the night but at other times you rock" Said Adam . And knowing Master splinter he had a soft side and gave both Adam and Brittany a warm smile .

" So then lets go get Baxtor and teach him a lesson he won't soon forget" Said Paul . And no sooner than that everyone loaded into the battle shell as for there cars they were being worked on being upgraded When Donnie had the time of course . As soon as they arrived at Stocktronics they went in the back way that way no one would detect them . " Ok we are in now how are we gonna get that door open" Asked Adam. " Leave that to me I still work here after all" Said April . And no sooner did she get over to the security pad to open the door .

" Ok so here's the plan as soon as we are inside we take out Baxtor Stockman but we all know he won't go down without a fight" Said Leo . " Right we go in take out Stockman and get out" Said Adam . As soon as they all entered the room lasers started going off trying to kill them all Don you Simon Jeanette Jill and April find a way to shut off the lasers and whatever surprises Stockman has in store for us" Said Adam . And no sooner than that mousers were starting to activate themselves both the turtles and chipmunks took out the lasers . Once Donatello Simon Jeanette Jill and April got up to the control panel they had to find a way to shut off the mousers . " Hello Miss O'Neil" Said Baxter evilly .

"Doctor Stockmen I could have guessed it was you that released the mousers on me how could you trying to kill one of your assistants" She yelled . " Frankly my dear I couldn't have you trying to rat me out" Sneered Baxter . " Oh I see how this is going now" muttered Adam. " Hey Donnie how much time do you need" Asked Alvin . " About 5 minutes or so just hold off the mousers" he said . " You got it" Said Adam . And so they started to smash mousers left and right . Meanwhile Donatello Simon Jeanette Jill and April were trying to shut them off . " To late there rigged to Self destruct" Laughed Baxter . " We need to get out of here and NOW" yelled Adam . And soon all 18 of them escaped the complex as the mousers started to go boom .

" Well that's the last we will be seeing of him for a long while" Said Alvin . " Yea lets get out of here" Said Raph . And no sooner did they leave . Meanwhile Baxter was being hauled by non other than Hun leader of the purple dragons . " Let me go you big brute" Yelled Baxter . Of course Hun didn't care at all by the time he dropped Baxter Stockman he knew what was going to happen Oroko Saki revealed himself . " You failed Baxter Stockman and for that you will be punished" He threatened . And no sooner than that he went for his claw and started to move over to Stockman. " NO please give me another chance I will destroy the turtles and the chipmunks just please give me another chance" He pleaded . But all the pleading in the world didn't save him He slashed his arm off he howled in pain .


	6. The Shredder

The Shredder

The turtles chipmunks and chipettes decided to head out to the surface world and up to the roof tops where they can always train but something would change tonight . " Seems crisp tonight a perfect night for training" Said Adam. " That it is the perfect night hoping mikey can train tonight and not sit on his shell doing heaven knows what"Said Don . " For one I agree lets just see how tonight goes" Said Simon . Meanwhile the turtles chipmunks and chipettes started there training till something snapped in leo . " Guys stay in sync again" he said .

Once again they started there previous lesson so all the turtles chipmunks and chipettes started to attack leo hoping there staying in sync with each other luckily they did all but Raph he snapped like a twig . " I'm done taking orders if your going to all bossy toward the rest of us then I say some of us need a break" Said Raph . " NO We need to get this right if not then we will never accomplish a single thing" Retorted Leo . " That's it you and me are going to have words" Snapped Raph . " Fine with me bring it then hot head" Shot Leo . While those two were having one of there typical fights Adam took a seat on the ground and looked at his hind paws they had blisters .

" Crap no wonder leo is so brutal when it comes to training" Muttered Adam . Brittany then walked over to him and took a seat along side him. " If you think that was bad then take a look at what happened to my feet and hands" She said . Adam took a look at her talk about sweaty all over she was in due need for a shower or a hot bubble bath something to relax her muscles. " Sooner or later Leo either will go over the edge or Raph will I'm just not sure which one" Said Adam . " IT would be raph cause remember Leo has said it before 'he's not ready he's too temperamental to hot headed' at least that's what I heard once" Replied Brittany . Meanwhile Jeanette was so sore that she could go for a bubble bath herself . Meanwhile back with Raph and Leo .

" You think that your so smart that we couldn't even survive without you well I got news just take a look at those chipmunks a few weeks of living with us and this is how you treat them during training sure they can hold there own but at our level they can bearly hold on" Said Raph .

" Oh sure now your defending them I was better off training alone WITHOUT ANY OF YOU" Yelled leo. as he ran to find a place to train alone . " Dang how are we gonna put up with Leo yeesh the first battle I had with him he seemed fine with me but now is he always like this don" Asked Adam . " Hardly though but this is the first time in a long time he and Raph have fought in a while but you guys look like you could use a shower or something to relax your muscles" Said Don . " yea tell us something we don't know" Said Alvin sarcastically .

" Alvin Donatello is just trying to help just lighten up" Said Simon . " Whatever" muttered Alvin . Both he and Jill headed for the battle shell and were gone off the roof top . " And here we thought that training in a group would be a good idea at the moment I guess not" Said Raph . " Yea I tend to agree we need to talk to splinter about this recent development" Said Eddie . " Agreed something in leo isn't adding up, extra training more lessons something isnt right and we need to find out and an attiud simlar to raphs like we need two raphs" Said Charlie .

" Ok ha ha ha ha everyone's a comedian" Laughed Raph Sarcastically . " Look to put it simply what ever is going on with Leo we do need to find out what the problem is" Suggested Don . " For once I agree but how and what is bothering Leo at the moment it sure ain't us" Muttered Joe . " I hope not" Muttered Joel . "Well I doubt its us it could be that Leo's training is far above as to what we can handle which is why we need to train with them more learn what we can" Said Sheryl . " Sheryl you could be right it also could be all of us being couped up in the lair for far to long what ever the case we should solve it" Said Charlene . Katy and the others only nodded there heads in agreement . Meanwhile while Leo was training Alone an arrow was fired from out of no where . A note from the Foot saying this

**Dear Leonardo, We have heard of what you can do and we want you to join us meet us at this location . And be sure to come alone make sure no ones following you as well **

**Signed Oroko Saki . **

As soon as Leo read the note he made his way to the center of town the capital of the foot . Once he found his way in hundreds of foot surrounded him Leo drew his Swords ready to fight . Out from the shadows emerged Oroko Saki .

" Greetings Leonardo we have much to discuss" Said Oroko " Just who are you sure you know my name but I don't have a clue who you are" Said Leo . " I am Oroko Saki Leader of the Foot Clan and as you can tell all we want is peace for a long time there has been nothing but war and chaos here in New york poverty people living on the streets with no home gangs crimes through the roof all we want is peace and happiness nothing more . " Oh then why did you send your foot soldiers to attack me and my brothers" Asked Leo .

He tensed at the Question but relaxed with an answer that was sure to convince him other wise. " We thought you were with the gang other wise known as the purple dragons" Said Saki . " Ok?" Said Leo clearly not buying it. " If you don't believe me then take this as a token of my good will" He said handing Leo a Katana. " Think about it you and me joining forces to battle evil in New york" he said after disappearing into the shadows . Little did he know Raph and Adam were spying on him .

" Damn that Leo he sold us out damn him" Cursed Adam . " I know this is one of the things that I hate the most is one of our own selling us out" Muttered Raph . Once leo walked out the door he was headed for the Lair to talk to master splinter to see what he would say about what Oroko Saki said. Both Raph and Adam followed him to see what would happen . Leo then arrived at the lair followed by Adam and Raph . " How could you sell us out to the foot do you realize what they did to us that first night" shouted raph . By the time everyone heard what Raph just said everyone was in a state of shock anger even his own master. " My son what has become of you what has happened to you" Asked Splinter . " Master the foot has offered me a chance to become something more did you take a look around you did you see what New york is its a place full of poverity and sadness and the foot wants to help clean that up" Said Leo . " Uh Raph why don't we leave those two to talk things out" Suggested Adam .

" I think i'm with you on that one" Said Raph and so they left meanwhile with both master and student talking it out Adam and Brittany both relaxed in a hot bubble bath just soaking away the aching muscles _" Awe just what I needed after that intense training I think this calls to relax at least for the moment" _They both thought at the same time . Alvin and the others were thinking the same thing while Mikey and Raph were doing there own things the same with Donnie .

" Alright I'll consider what you have said" Said Leo . And with that he went to his own room to meditate on what he and master splinter just talked about . And finally came to a decision he went out side the lair once again to tell Oroko Saki of his choice . " Sorry but the answer is NO I am not joining your clan" Said Leo . " That's a big mistake I thought we could possible ally's but seeing as that's not the case your going half to be eliminated" Said Saki . " who are you really?" he asked . " People call me the shredder the one revered in Japan and soon to be here as well" he said before putting on his helmet . And by that time his brothers and the chipmunks and chipettes soon arrived . " So this what was going on ain't no one messing with Leo nice try chrome dome but the answer is NO now why don't you back the heck off dude" Taunted Alvin . " Fool you will all be the first victims to feel my wrath get them leave nothing alive of them" He said . And no sooner than that did the Foot soldiers attack . And so did the turtles and chipmunks and chipettes both Adam and Leo drew there swords while running as did everyone else wasting no time Leo and Adam took one the most of the Foot soldiers as did Mikey Raph Don Simon Jeanette Jill Brittany Eleanor Sheryl Charlene Katy Joe Joel Megan Charlie Paul Eddie John and Dee as well . The shredder knew his foot soldiers wouldn't last long . " Ugh if you want something done do it yourself" he said and joined the battle .

" GUYS LOOK OUT CHROME DOME IS ON THE ATTACK" Yelled Jeanette . By the time the turtles heard her he got to her and just started to attack luckily Simon jumped in and lended a hand or paw to help her out . " Oh no you don't attacking a girl nice try but I won't stand for it" Said Adam as he still had his sword in his hand he started to charge the shredder at full speed . Once the Shredder knew he was coming he was kicked in the stomach Adam then started to cough up blood then Leo was able to draw off the shredder while Alvin Jill Brittany Eleanor and the others lended a paw to assist leo. Meanwhile Adam was on the ground coughing like crazy Luckily Donatello was there to medically Examine him . " It looks bad he fractured one or two of your ribs and might of punctured one of your lungs but luckily I can patch you up until we get you back to the battle shell or the lair where I can examine you better" Said Don. Meanwhile the Shredder was kicking everyone's butts and shells .

" Not a one of you will leave this place alive" Said the Shredder as he lifted his gauntlet about to deliever the final blow . But before he could the building started to crumble which gave them time to escape . " AHHHHHHHH Find them and bring them to me Alive" He said before the cops and fire department arrived on the scene the entire foot and even the Shredder disappeared once the building crumbled into a pile of rubble . " Guys we need to split up and regroup but only go in pairs or singles that way we can meet up at a rendezvous point alright" Asked Adam . Everyone agreed where Leo stepped in . " We meet at this point a local warehouse where the battle shell is" Said Leo . And they all split up only leaving Adam and Brittany . " Well you don't look bad" she said . " Same can be said but not if you get a powerful kick to the stomach cracking 2 of your ribs and puncturing a lung then that can be classified as just peachy" he added sarcastically . And so the both of them slipped into the shadow s hoping that the foot doesn't find them .

Mikey had a broken ankle in which don had to help him bandage it up in which a random kid was going to get a glass of water when he saw two giant turtles . "MOM THER ARE TWO TURTLES IN THE BATHROOM YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS I'M NOT LYING THIS TIME I SWEAR" He yelled . And by the time his mother got there she was furious . " I don't mind pretending that there are two turtles but lying about is wrong how dare you lie to me" She said . He knew he was wrong but he did see two turtles . Meanwhile Adam and the others were better off at least they learned from Leonardo and the other turtles as did Adam and Brittany .

" Alright lets take a breather after all you need to take a break more than I do" she said . Adam was about to protest but she shut him up with a simple kiss . " Don't worry you will start to feel better when Donatello takes a look at you" she added .

" Right it could just be a fracture nothing more" He replied . " You could be right" she shot back . Or I could have the wind knocked out of me" he added . By the time he was rested they started to move again Leo was the first one to make it back without being detected by any foot ninja as was Don Mikey Raph and the others the last ones to make it back were non other than Adam and Brittany . "You know Don I could have the wind knocked out of me from that powerful kick" Said Adam. " Hmm maybe I was wrong that could be the case you still able to fight" Asked Don . " OH yea there going to be a whole load of payback I tend to extract from him and then some" Said Adam with venom . " Don't worry your not the only one that is going to be extracting some pay back so am I" Said Raphael .

" Alright then lets see- he was then cut off by someone grabbing him and pulling him into the shadows it was non other than master splinter . " Fools you could face the Shredder all of you what were you all thinking my sons and daughters" he asked . " Blame that one on leo we thought he sold us out at the time" Said Adam . " I know that much" replied Splinter . " So whats our next move" Asked Charlie . " We sit still" he said . " I like sitting still sitting still is good" Said Mikey . But Splinter whacked him on the head shutting him up . Just outside the battle Shell the Shredder scrapped his gauntlet against the metal and nothing . Luckily they were all up on the roof behind the water tower waiting for them to get the hint. By the time they did they made it on the roof " So then I think its time we end this right here and right now" Said Raph .

And no sooner than that did all the turtles chipmunks and chipettes charged weapons drawn while running Adam and Leo started there attack as did Don and the others . Every single Foot ninja was beaten like the last time . " Alright guys we hit hard we hit him fast" Said Megan . And so they started to attack the shredder but no luck they were beaten back once again but this time they had there master to help out . " You soon you will join your master yoshi" Said the Shredder . And he started to attack Splinter but like the master he was he dodged while the shredder was trying to get at him but no luck . " This is for master yoshi" He said and with one flying kick he kicked the slashed wood causing the water tower to topple over spilling out the water It washed over the foot ninjas along with the Shredder over the roof and soon the tower its self fell on top of him . " I hope that's the last we see of him" Said Adam . Little did they know that they were soon to be wrong very wrong indeed it would be a fight a fight that will either claim there lives or his . Soon his gauntlet rammed right through the wood indicating he was still alive


	7. Meet Casey Jones

Meet Casey Jones

Among the normal things that the turtles do Adam and the chipmunks just decided to sit back and hang out and talk about whatever . " Well guys I thought we could just hang out while the guys train cause some of this stuff we learn from them" Said Adam . " Yea I tend to agree but there is the problem of Raphael and Michelangelo seems that Mikey tends to get under Raph's shell every single time as to why I don't know" said Simon . " For once I tend to agree but another thing about Michelangelo is that he's the lazy shell for brains" Mentioned Alvin .

" Yea and at times things tend to get out of hand... like right now" Said Jeanette . Every single chipmunk and chipette turned there heads to the action that was going on Raph was sparring with Mikey of course Raph was loosing but he then snapped and grabbed a metal pipe and was about to bash his head in but thanks to the help of Don Leo and Splinter to hold him back he snapped back to his senses .

" I just need some air" said Raph and no sooner than that he ran out hoping to clear his head . Meanwhile Adam and the others went back to watching TV while Leo Don and Master splinter went back training . " What was that all about" Asked Paul . " Don't know don't care" replied Katy . " Oh well" muttered Eddie . Meanwhile with Raph . He screamed at the world . " Just why am I so angry with myself Just then a woman was walking and took a wrong turn where four purple dragons were going snatch her purse and beat her to death and leave her for dead . " Oh no you don't" said Casey . " Who is this guy and what is he doing" asked Raph . No sooner than that did he start attacking purple dragons . " This guys nuts I had better stop him before he does something he will regret for the rest of his life" said Raphael to himself . And just like that he jumped down and started to assist the vigilante .

" Why don't you beat it freak" he said . " Look your angry why don't you calm down take it easy" Said Raph . " And I say stay out of my business" Said Casey . The first thing that Casey did was get out his hockey stick and fight raph . " Sorry but hockey seasons over" Said Raph . " Yea but Baseball's season is in Batter up" Retorted Casey . And no sooner than that did Casey knock Raph in to next year to Casey seems like he scored a home run. " And if you want more meet me at Central Park 3 weeks from now no sooner and no later" He said and he rode off on his motorcycle . Raph got up and dusted himself off handing her purse to her . " Here's your purse mahm" Said Raph . " Stay away from me you lizard freak" She shrieked .

" _Yeesh you try to do something simple like returning a purse and a woman freaks out yeesh what does it take for someone to say thank you is it that hard" _Thought Raph as he headed for home . " Hey Simon how's it coming on the cars" asked Adam . " Its going alright with Jeanette's and Jill's help I should be finished with these mods in no time at all" Said Simon as he kept working . " Right now we are working on your car at the moment the others are already finished but we havent tested them yet" Added Simon. And with that Adam walked off to leave Simon Jeanette and Jill in peace to finish the mods . " Well they should be finished with the mods on my car mods on the other vehicles are done but they aren't tested" Said Adam . " Think I'll go see what don's up to" added Adam . He walked over to Don praying that Mikey didn't do something stupid.

" Hey Don watchya doing" Asked Adam . " I'm installing a remote control system on the battle shell so that way when I press the red button the shell can get to any location . " Well then better not press it I take it its not been tested" Asked Adam . " Well yes" Said Donatello . " Just had to be sure at least Mikey's entertaining himself with Alvin which is fine by me mostly its better than bugging you to death" Mentioned Adam . Don only nodded knowing he was right. " Well better get going" said Adam to himself . " So anything else on" He asked . " Nope not a thing on" Said Charlene . " Well that's shame I was thinking that we could watch some of our old Concerts together" Said Adam quietly

" I packed them in separate bag that way they don't get damaged or worse scratched" Said Katy . " Good thinking Katy" Said Joe . " Now then to find the DVD player" Muttered Adam . And sure enough he found it but looked at the back . " Well seems the thing is either unplugged or it could be broken" muttered Adam . Luckily Simon Jeanette and Jill were done and they saw Adam trying to get the thing to turn on . " Adam let me hook it up" Offered Simon . " Sure take your time we have concert movies to watch" Said Adam . " Well we shouldn't forget those its the one thing of the past that's still apart of us and always will be" Said Simon . " Dude I hear you on that" replied Adam . By the time he got the thing hooked up . While the turtles were training Adam the others were watching old concert movies of course Casey stumbled in beaten and bruised badly by who we didn't know but we were going to find out . We over heard Casey telling the guys about invisible ninjas . " Alright we may have to put the concert DVD's on hold for a moment this concerns our full attention its about Raph I think" Said Joel .

" Alright lets see whats going on" Said Alvin . And no sooner than that did Simon made sure to put the DVD back in its case and put it back in the box that way it doesn't get damaged . " Alright guys lets see whats up" Said Adam . "Its Raph he's not answering his shell cell" Said Leo . " Hang on we got a signal its definatly Raph but something or someone else is following him" Said Don . The turtles and the chipmunks and chipettes all followed Don . " I made these there turtle heat vision goggles I also made the same for the chipmunks and chipettes considering there size but I managed to pull it off" Added Donatello .

" Totally awesome" Squealed Jeanette . And with that they ran off to go help Raph . I spy with my chipmunk eyes some goons who need a serious arse kicking" Said Adam . " I also spy with my turtle eye some goons who need a shell shock" Mentioned Michelangelo. By the time Raph thought he lost them he was wrong . So his brothers the chipmunks and chipettes all started there attack as did Casey . But somehow the Foot tech ninjas got the best of them . But with luck Don was able to rescue Casey and at the same time leo was able to kick all four of them and send them back to Oroku Saki .

" Well that was way to easy" Said Brittany . And with that they all left Casey offering to stay but kindly the turtles rejected him. And they left . Meanwhile leaving a very pissed off Oroku Saki at both Hun and Doctor Baxter Stockman .

" You both failed while the plan was sound it was you Stockman how do you say 'deliver the goods' And yet you didn't consider yourself lucky Hun as for you Stockman you failed so it will be your own creations that will es-court you out" Said Saki . And with that two foot tech ninjas . " Where are you taking me you will regret this I made you I am your creator" He said as he was dragged out the doors. Meanwhile back at the lair the chipmunks chipettes the turtles and Master splinter all watched there old Concerts when they were rockstars back then most of the concerts were of only Alvin Simon and Theodore and the rest were of Adam and the chipmunks .


	8. A Rouge in the house

A Rouge in the house

" How many bio chips did we acquire" Asked the shredder . " Only nine that was all we could get but nine will be enough to wipe out the turtles and the chipmunks and chipettes and there pathetic excuse for a master" Said hun . " I see well it shouldn't be long cause those rodents still don't know about what happened to there father and by the time the find out it will be glorious battle to the end" Laughed Shredder . " Master may reintroduce Baxter Stockman" Said Hun . Soon he was unvailed talk about a brain in a jar with an eye that really was baxter a brain in a jar with an eye but still baxter . " That's Baxter stockman" Asked the shredder clearly confused .

" Yes master apparently he's been quite the naughty man" Said hun . " Baxter Stockman you have failed me once to many you just might be able to redeem yourself if you don't fail me anymore" Threatened Shredder. " You think that your vile threats make me fear you Ha you must be a pea brained moron to think that soon you will pay mostly you shredder" Yelled Baxter . Hun was fed up with his constant threats and he turned the volume down to shut him up . " Well that's one way to shut him up" Said the shredder amused.

While traveling through the sewer we noticed an alien that even we didn't know . " Uh guys what is that weird looking alien just standing there" Asked Adam . " That would be a triceraton we had a personal run in with them not to long ago" Said Donatello . " Yea they captured us and forced us to fight in an arena against there galaditors you could see that it didn't go well in the end there leader was locked away with a federation leader and we got home safely in the end we escaped and we got home safely but we were pursued by both tricaraton and federation forces but we were home safely by non other than the utroms themselves thanks to them"added Donatello . " Well that explains that" Said Brittany . No sooner than that the unknown creature started to attack our rides .

" Apparently his breather is cracked on the Utrom home-world they have a mix of sulfur and nitrogen we need to find a way to replicate that somehow" Said Simon . " Good minds tend to think alike" replied Donatello . " Sirs reporting for duty Sirs" Saluted the Alien ." I do it" whispered Adam. " At eas soldier" Ordered Adam " Must complete mission" he said . " And what mission was that" he ordered again . " While in pursuit of target we were pursued by federation forces I was unable to reconnect with squad and unable to find fugitoid" he said " And I lost my weapon sir request permission to terminate self for disgrace of failure of mission sir" He said . " Uh request denied the fugitatoid mission was a success you should be commended for your survival skills" Said Adam . " Sir yes sir" he said while coughing . Meanwhile Don rigged up a temporary nitrogen breather to help him breath . " Here you go I don't know if this will work but lets hope it does" He said .

And sure enough it did work . " Guys me Simon Jeanette and Jill are going to go get some equipment from the lair" Said Don . " Alright" Said Alvin . " Soldier move out" Said Adam. " Sir yes sir" he replied . They all got on there sewer sliders and headed off while the triceraton followed in suit about half way through the sewer they came across another master splinter " My sons someone has attacked me" Said Splinter . And so they helped Splinter onto sewer slider . And once again they headed off only to be stopped again by another splinter he only held up a paw to stop them in there tracks . Meanwhile Hun Karai and Shredder and Baxter Stockman were at the controls of the fake splinter . " Try to get the turtles to fight the rat" Said shredder . " That's the one who attacked me " said splinter . " My sons put him down" he said . " Put him down" he repeated . Back at the Foot freighter.

" Alright enough fooling around take it up to full power" Said Hun . And with that Robo splinter started to attack the turtles and then the real splinter . " O-ok who do we fight cause I'm lost" Said Adam . Brittany only nodded her head while the battle continued finally Master splinter got the upper hand and started to fight back but lost his weapon . " Soldier attack the enemy" ordered Paul. " Sir yes sir" Said Zog . And so Zog attacked the fake splinter throwing it against the wall exposing part of its metal face finally he attacked it again picking it up over its shoulders and ripping it in half he was about to finish it but Eddie stopped him in the nic of time .

" Hault soldier mission complete" Said Eddie . " Yea indeed complete I was able to rig a tracking device that should lead us straight to the source" Said Donatello . " Hmm question is what was it that attacked us" Asked Adam . " Honestly I don't know but I suspect that we are going to find out soon enough" Said Raph .

" We attack Immediately I hate when someone uses my looks to attack my family" Said Splinter . " Now I like this part of master splinter" added Raphael . " I think that this is of Utrom origin as to how they got a hold of this level of tech I guess we go and find out what and why" Said Simon . " Agreed we need to know all that we can" Said Jeanette . " For once I agree" Said Adam . Brittany only nodded her head she to wanted to find out who did this to her new family no correction her brothers and sisters new family . " don't worry Britt we will find out who did this to us and when we do we will get our revenge on our father may he rest in peace" Said Adam

" Thanks Adam that means a lot to me really it does" said Brittany with a tear in her eye . And with that said they headed off in the direction of the signal . " Ok here's the plan I'm taking Adam Brittany Alvin Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene and Eddie with me You Donatello Jeanette and Simon plant charges all along the port and starbord sides of the freighter while Master splinter Theodore Paul Charlie Katy Cindy and Rebecca start to take on the foot themselves while Mikey and Zog get the freighter ready for cast off Raph John and Dee will asist Master splinter Theodore and the others in the fight against the shredder" Explained Leo . " Now that's a plan we have revenge to get at besides the shredder will pay with his very life for killing our father" Said Adam .

" I know and we aren't going to stop you from doing so" Said Master splinter . " Thanks really" Said Brittany . And with that said they went there separate directions Leo Adam Brittany Alvin Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene and Eddie . Master splinter Theodore Paul Charlie Katy Cindy and Rebecca in another direction Mikey and Zog in the same Donatello Jeanette and Simon in a different direction and Raph and John and Dee to lend a hand to Master splinters group. Soon very soon the chipmunks and chipettes will have there revenge for the death of David Seville . " Master we have a security breach we found four of our gaurds Dead and the other two were knocked out unconscious" Said Karai . " Let them come but put the ship on full alert" Said Shredder . And with that she bowed and left her masters sight to carry out his orders.


	9. A rogue in the house Part II

A rogue in the house part II

**RECAP**

" Ok lets recap we were in the sewer after being chased by both federation forces and tricairaton forces with the fugatoid being safe from both sides we ran into another one of them known as Zog poor guy was suffering from breathing oxygen same as we breath sulfur and nitrogen it seems somehow the Shredder is reborn and top that Robo Splinter was attacking our sensei talk about crazy in the end Zog just tore it apart like it was paper wow tough guy figures wonder if our plan will work?"

As soon as they all headed for the they all split up into groups one lead by leo one by raph one by mikey another by don and last but not least one lead by Master splinter . "Alright guys we are going to keep in contact via shellcell" Said Leo . " Copy that lets do this" Said Don . And so it began Raphs group assisted Splinters while Don's group planted charges all along the boat while Mikey and Zog got the boat ready to sail Meanwhile Leo's group was fighting Karai and the Elite .

" Geeze these guys are tough cookies and I mean in a really bad way" Yelled Adam . " As soon as he saw the shredder swab a path he started to attack the shredder " FOR OUR FATHER" Shouted Adam and Brittany and they started to battle the shredder . Unbeknownst to him he didn't see them but he was knocked over until Zog showed up . " Zog good to see you" Said Adam . " Sirs I got this sirs I will help you avenge your father sirs" Said Zog .

Soon the three of them battled the shredder he knocked out Adam and Brittany only Zog was left he batteld the shredder to the very end . Which gave the turtles enough time to escape before the charges were triggered . " Alright Don trigger the charges" Shouted Leo . Soon enough multiple charges went off at once and soon once they were outside the exploding and sinking ship they headed back to the lair


	10. The shredder strikes back

The Shredder strikes back

While the rest of us were chilling in the upper room of Aprils apartment Leo crashed through the window only to deliver this one message . " He's back the shredder" He said before blacking out. " wh what did he just say" asked April confused . " he said the shredders back" Said Michelangelo . " I knew that wasn't the last we would be seeing of him this figures finally we have the chance to take him out once and for all" Said Adam. " I agree" Agreed Brittany.

" Hold on my sons and daughters we can't exact our revenge yet we have one of our own to tend to- Before Master splinter could finish that sentence several of the foot crashed through the window and started to attack . " Oh no you don't trying to take out an injured have you no honor!" yelled Adam as he drew his sword and went straight for the shredder the shredder didn't see it coming and once he did it was to late the same kick used by the Shredder to knock out Adam was used against him.

They all retreated into the store where the fight continued till Casey arrived to help with the battle but soon they were backed into the back room where the shredder slashed a gas line while locking the door . " I hope you perish in this fire with your pathetic lives" he said before tossing a grenade to start the explosion while that was going on Raph and the others were trying to pry there way out but no luck till they found a way to escape and headed out Adam and the others got there supped up cars while Mikey Raph Don April Casey and Master splinter all piled into the van and drove off . " where do you think we should go over" Said Alvin . " I'd say my grandmas place we should be safe there for a while and besides no one's been there in years" Replied Casey . And with that said they headed for there old Grandmas/ grandpas place a place where no one would find them


	11. Tales of Leo

Tales of Leo

**RECAP**

Ok Chrome dome thought he destroyed us in that fire well he did but he could be wrong oh boy do I mean dead wrong while Leo was out on a training exercise me and the others were sitting around just enjoying each others company when Suddenly Leo came crashing through the window . " The shredder has returned" . OF course sending Robo splinter after us was a failed attempt to destroy us so as the old saying goes 'if you want something done do it yourself' and that's what exactly happened the foot went on the attack and apparently beat us back into a back room . When will the shredder learn he can't and WON'T win me and my bros and sisters the turtles and April and Casey will make sure of that …... Will we?

**30 seconds earlier **

I have risen from the ashes and from the ashes all of you will fall even you 17 rodents your quest for vengeance will end in death soon you will join your father" Said Shredder he put a piece of wood in between the door and slashed a gas line while dropping a grenade thus setting the place on fire . " Uh guys the door's hot we need to crack through" Said Raph .

" Right" Replied Mikey . " Uh guys hurry up " Said Adam . Soon the fire started to spread while that was going on April was starting to push a huge chest out of the way. " Uh April what are you doing" Asked Casey bewildered .

" There use to be a cooling unit when this place was a store once upon a time" She said . Once the chest was out of the way Raph made his way over and prided it out enough for every one to get through . " Alright that should do it everyone booked. Once we made it out we made it into the back thinking that the shredder had gotten us we made him think that we were all dead . " We need a place to stay" Said Splinter . " Well how about the lair" Asked Eleanor . " The shredder has an entire foot army down in the sewers do you want to be caught" Asked Donatello .

Ellie frowned at the thought of herself her sisters and brothers being brought before the shredder and having there lives end before him. " No" was Eleanor's only reply at the time. While April was crying into Casey's chest Adam went over to double check on Leo he was concerned for his own adoptive brother . " Hey just one question is he gonna make it?" Asked Adam . " I don't know my son I just don't know" Said splinter sadly . "Guys I think I know just the place" Said Casey . Simon programed the vehicles that he was working on to head to there location just like the battle shell and sure enough they got here in record time. " Alright everyone take your respective cars and follow Casey and the turtles" Said Simon as he and Jeanette took his truck Theodore and Eleanor took the van Alvin and Jill took the SUV Sheryl and Paul took the old black Chevy while Eddie and Charlene took the crown Victoria John Dee and Rebecca took a supped up taxi while Joe Joel and Megan took a supped up corvette Cindy and Katy took a supped up Countach while Charlie took a supped up Diablo and last but not least Adam and Brittany took the supped up Delorean thanks to Donatello for his assistance on the cars and battle shell . The turtles climbed in a trailer attached to the van that Casey drove and April climbed in the passengers side and everyone made sure that there seat belts were clicked in place and the convoy took off they kept driving until they were out of the city.

And soon they started to see snow . By the time Brittany noticed this she point saw snow and her furry face lit up like she was a young girl opening her Christmas presents on Christmas day . " Adam look snow at least we could have some fun while out here" said Brittany . " yea it doesn't sound like a bad idea at the moment but we need to be concerned for leo he took a bad licking from the foot" Said Adam Britt's smile turned into a frown all 17 chipmunks were concerned for there brothers no one was sure if Leo would make it or not but there's always hope .

By the time everyone parked there cars splinter Raph and mikey carried Leo inside and put him on the couch while Alvin and the others just went inside expect for Adam and Brittany they were starting to feel the same emotions back when there father was killed but this time fate is giving them a second chance to stop this madness and end the shredders life once and for all . Meanwhile back in new york at the foot clan HQ . " With the turtles the chipmunks chipettes and there ally's everything is soaring higher profits and the foots back in business why are we not celebrating master you should be happy that the your enemy's are dead" Gloated Hun . " While under normal circumstances we should be celebrating we can not my enemy's eluded me and I need solid evidence that they are dead I need answers not fairy tales Hun you of all people should know" Said Oroku Saki . " Yes master" bowed Hun . As if on que Baxter Stockman entered. " I didn't send for you stockman" sneered Saki . " I know which is why I can help you , You want proof that those rodents and the turtles are dead I can help you" Said Baxter . " And in exchange for what" he asked getting suspicious. " All I want Is to study that artifact that you dug up from the east river that's all" he said .

" Think of it as a win win situation" he added. " Bring me the evidence that I seek and you can study it fail me and your next punishment will be your LAST" He shouted and Hun walked over and cracked his knuckles knowing that both he and Saki ment business . " Meanwhile back at Casey's home Don was telling Leo a story while Alvin and the others just hung around wondering what to do . Back with Adam and Brittany . " Adam don't worry Leo will pull through I know he will hes a fighter just like All us Seville's are" She said softly . " True but I was thinking about Dave you know he ment the world to Alvin but now when we or the others look at him its like he's still the same but in battle he's a different person" Said Adam .

" That maybe true but Alvin's still well Alvin nothing will ever change that I would know heck I was with him for a good long time so I know Alvin better than anyone" She said . "You know you might be right I mean think about it Alvin's like a brother to me as are the turtles but still we have Claire to look after us but when all of this is done and over with we will all go visit Dave maybe talk to him tell him how much we have changed and introduce him to the turtles and Splinter" Said Adam . " I'd like that a lot" she said smiling . " Come on lets head inside its freezing out" said Adam and with that Adam and Brittany headed inside to come join Alvin and the others .

As soon as Adam and Brittany got inside it was mikey's turn to take a crack at it and his story was pretty funny he tried sticking his tounge out tried asking about his gameboy tried putting on funny glasses tried juggling two whole cloves of garlic and burping it in his face still no luck he even tried poppina balone in his face and if that didn't work he would try to make him say ouch and that finally got Leo going Alvin along with the other chipmunks started to crack up at that . " Awe man that was funny as shell dude I didn't know you would even try that" Said Alvin . At least now you have grown up and tried new things but your still you" Added Simon . Next it was Raphs turn to tell his own story .

" Wow I didn't know you were that daring to play follow the leader in the forbidden section of the sewer" Said Jeanette . " Yea well I was a kid at the time"Said Raph . And lastly was Splinter to tell his story . " I did not know that Leo was afraid of heights at least you helped him through no matter what" Said Simon . " Yes my son and I intend to do so again , Leonardo come back to us my son your brothers and sisters are eager to see you in the world of the living as do I as a father" Said Splinter . It didn't take long for Leo to wake up while the turtles were cheering like it was there birthday a few tears rolled down mine and Brittany's furry faces . " Well i'll be" Muttered Adam .

Brittany only nodded her head as if she knew what I was saying . Meanwhile Mousers were searching for any sign that the turtles or the chipmunks Casey and April perished in the fire . Luckily one mouser was holding part of a red mask that was Raph's . " I have ran every single test scan pattern I can't return to shredder with nothing who knows what could happen" he said . Just then one of his mousers was holding a part of a red ninja mask.

" I can't find evidence then I can make evidence'" He laughed to himself . Baxter knew full well had he returned to Shredder with nothing his next punishment would be his last but at least he had something to call evidence at least somethings better than nothing at all . Once he returned . " This is your conclusive evidence" Asked Saki . " No that's merely a souvenir just for you this is my conclusive evidence in simple terms your enemy's vanished in the fire" Said Stockman . " You did good for once I'll have a team of foot technicians deliver the artifact as soon as possible in the meantime I have other pressing matters to attend to" Said Saki with an amused smile. " I always wondered what it was like when your pleased oh how I waited to see this" He said . And with that he Oroku saki walked out . " You let your guard down once again soon with the secerets locked away within this artifact Baxter stockman will no longer be receiving pain and start to dish it out" He

said . And with that said he started his so called evil laugh


	12. Monster Hunter

Monster Hunter

While Leo was out in the Barn all morning Adam and Brittany were just hanging around like the use to . " so Britt do you remember any of your fights with Alvin before I came along" Asked Adam. She was taken a back with the sudden question .

"Well I do remember at least one of our fights, _it was on a sunny Sunday afternoon the six of us were just sitting around well mostly the other four of course Alvin was being the mischievous chipmunk he was he tapped me on the shoulder causing me to jump when I turned to glare daggers he started to laugh his furry butt off only tomorrow something was gonna snap I can't remember which class he was in but he asked out one of his fan girls he wait till I was at the mall to sneak her over and have sex I was coming back from the mall with some good stuff for both me and Alvin till I heard strange noises so being the cautious chipmunk I was I cautiously headed upstairs I opened the door only at a crack to find one of my best friends lip locking with my Boyfriend till I swung it open to find him and Angie lip locking and my eyes started to well up with tears so I bolted for my room crying my little eyes out in my heart I felt hurt betrayal and on top of that anger disgust and among other things by the time he was done with her he ran into my room . " Britt this isn't what it looks like" he pleaded . Not what it looked __like I just walked in on you guys having sex and thats not what it looked like?. " Oh really well I bet you loved every minute of It oh by the way did she come on to you or did YOU come on to her" I asked . " She came on to me I swear" he said . " Oh puhlease i'm so not buying that I know what I saw and you know what we are done ,finished for good so don't come crawling back to me cause I want NOTHING to do with you lying backstabbing two timing chipmunk peiece of garbage" I yelled . " But Britt-" " Don't but Britt me I want you to stay away from me don't come near me don't talk to me don't even think about me oh and while were on the subject don't even think of touching me cause I will make sure my sisters know of this the same with your brothers" I added ._

**FLASH BACK INTURRUPTED **

" Woa woa you were gonna black mail him? Now why would you do that?" Asked Adam. " Well at the time I wasn't thinking I was hurting so much that I didn't care what I did to him"

**FLASH BACK CONTINUED**

_The next morning I told my sisters and Alvin's brothers but I had to make sure that Alvin wasn't in ears range cause I didn't want him to hear what I was about to say. " Alright Britt I hope whatever that you have to say might be worth our while" Said Simon . " Yea Britt cause we need our sleep" Said Eleanor . Jeanette and Theodore nodded we all know Alvin was asleep but only simon and theodore knew . " Alright yesterday I came back from the mall with some goodies for Alvin I was going up stairs to put away my clothes and give some of the stuff that I bought him like a watch a cell phone and of course his laptop that I personally got him I was opening the door at a crack only to find out that he was having sex with one of my friends Angie and that's when I swung the door opened and when I saw what was going on my eyes started to well up with tears so I ran into the guest bedroom and cried my eyes out" I said Jeanette and Eleanor's blood boiled over as did Simon and theo's I could tell that they weren't angry with me but with there brother so were my sisters and by the time it told them it was best not to let this wait till school to tomorrow . " Alright Britt we believe you and we will have a long talk with Alvin a very long talk indeed" Said Simon . And with that the four of them left only I was left this was all done in the night it was like around 11:20 at night . So I headed back up stairs and got in bed with my sisters and slept . _

" So what your saying is that you four did that in seceret" said Adam . " Yes at the time we didn't want Alvin to know but Simon had to guess that Alvin was listening to what we were saying and figured to ignore them avoid them if possible do everything to be around the five of us for me it suited me just fine but what I didn't know is what Alvin would have pulled next" replied Brittany

_The next day at school we didn't find Alvin sitting by us which to his brothers and my sisters was odd instead we found him clear across the room just sitting by himself with no one to be around him we all took odd looks at each other and figured he was doing that to get attention and we continued as normal when ever he saw us he made a bolt for it he always hid in the janitors closet we didn't know why so it was best for his brothers to try and talk to him and at that point he made a bolt from them I wanted to find out what was bothering him but I would have none of it I wanted him to suffer for what he did to me as for me and Angie we were over done finished . _

_During lunch that day his friends were there to see what was wrong frankly I didn't care so he told them as if nothing happened between him and me once again I was getting steamed but Ignored him so I went out with different men just to forget what happened luckily it worked for a while but it was starting to get old I simply gave up on love and went on about my life this time taking in interest in school for once that is until a black clad chipmunk came along I didn't know who he was so the five of us went up to him and made friends with him mostly Theodore and Eleanor as did Simon and Jeanette at some point so did I . _

" _Hey I'm Adam ,so what class are we in I sometimes just forget" He said . " Well Adam we are in science then I think you got home economics with Theo and Ellie then Gym with Britt and Alvin of course you have home room with all six of us" Said Jeanette " Well thanks so I think I have Home economics it should be fun" Said Adam . " Oh trust me it is from what I hear you can cook a lot of yummy food its basically a class that you don't have to worry about doing things on paper its all cooking" Said Simon . " Hey that's what I'm good at" Said Adam . _

" _Well hope you have fun in that class" Said Jeanette . I looked over at the black clad he seemed cute and nice enough could this be a different side of Alvin or could it be another ploy for Alvin to get back with me? Frankly maybe at somepoint I might ask him or he might ask me to go out with him. " Hi I'm Brittany nice to meet you" I said . " Oh uh hi Im Adam I couldnt help but over hear the nasty break up you and your …... ex boyfriend had that must have sucked" Said Adam sincerely . " Uh thank you i'm glad your not like Alvin" I replied . " huh? Who is Alvin" he replied . _

" _Oh Alvin is my brother he basically lives with the chipmunks and we have to put up with him 24/7" Said Simon . " yea what he said" I muttered . " Hmm ok so then what class you got next well before gym" he asked . My cheeks started to burn as I blushed . " Well glad you asked the only class I have is computers ugh its boring but at least I don't have it with Alvin" I said . " Look to be honest lets get this mess sorted first off I'm not like Alvin and never will be what you need is a man or chipmunk that can treat you right not cheat on you like your last EX did" He said . At that moment I wanted to just kiss him and tell him yes yes yes I love you . _

" _So then Britt would you go out with me" he asked . Wow this was the first time he ever asked me out unlike Alvin he just didn't have the guts and from what I can tell his eyes told me ever thing he was being honest with me I found the right guy I guess love can bring to people no matter who they are together. " Yes" I said . And with that he walked me to computers after the bell rang after homeroom Simon and Jeanette headed off to science Theo and Ellie headed off to Home economics while he walked me to class my heart skipped a couple of beats but I felt feelings that I hardly felt before . " Oh sorry to tell you I don't have a place to stay at the moment" he said . " Well yo could stay with us" I offered . " Alright sounds good to me" he replied and by the time we arrived at our class he kissed me on the cheek and headed off for Home economics . _

" Oh now I remember how can I forget I could tell that your heart was hurting so much that you needed someone in your life and I guess that was me" Said Adam . " Well yea and i'm glad that god sent you to me talk about a second chance" she said . " Well the same happened with Alvin at that point I guessed you didn't care on the outside but in the inside you just wanted him to be happy" He said . Meanwhile an uknown vehicle pulled up it was monster hunter . Doctor Fin was going to hunt Mikey one of our brothers None of us could allow that . While that was going on Leo was crafting his new swords . Adam checked his own sword which needed some sharpening . But in the end Doctor Fin was made fun of . " Hey guys I want you meet someone" Said Raph . " May I introduce you to Leonardo" added Raph . " Uh hey guys I think its time we return to new york and finish our business with the shredder" Said Leo . " Alright then time for some payback and mountain load of it" Said Adam everyone agreed so we all got ready to leave Casey's house


	13. The return to new york part I

The return to new york part I

After they left Casey's place they started to talk about how to get back at the shredder . By the time they got back they hid in a Man while walking in the sewers by the time they got to the entrance . " I'm telling you guys there's no one down here" said Casey . Master splinter tended to agree but had to be safe. " I believe your right Mr. Jones" Said Splinter . So they headed to the entrance where Donatello punched in a code to get in . "Aw home sweet home" Said Michelangelo " Yea its good to be home but I sure missed this place" replied Adam . All the chipmunks and chipettes checked there stuff to make sure that nothing was taken. " OK everything is still here as we left" Said Simon .

" Good cause we need to take out the shredder once and for all" Said Leonardo . " I agree but we are going to need a plan in order to get in" Said Simon . " Ok here's the plan April will work up a virus in order to disrupt there com systems of course at the same time Donatello will remotely drive the battle shell thus distracting the foot while we sneak in and hit each level as much as we can Casey I want you to stay here and protect April just in case the rest of you are with me" Said Adam .

" That plan is sound at the moment" Said Splinter . " I agree with you on that" Said Raphael . " Alright then lets move out" Said John . By the time they got to there detestation little did the foot know that they were going to be attacked by the turtles the chipmunks and chipettes and Splinter once again. The battle shell crashed through and headed down a hallway leading to the loading bay . Hun saw it and the defenses came on and started to fire at the battle so Don fired back using the missile system it worked until Hun used a bomb to flip it on its side. " Its a fake this is hun the turtles along with the chipmunks and chipettes are still alive" he said . " But Stockman said" he said then his eyes narrowed "Stockman" he said with venom in his voice . " Find those rodents and turtles and bring them to me alive" Said Saki . And so all foot ninja were put on full alert . " April think you can rig a access code we could use one" Said Donatello .

"Hang on I'm working on it shouldn't take long" Said April . " Alright then" Said Don . And so the door opened . " Alright were in" Said Adam . By the time the Foot ninja saw who walked in a battle was about to begin Splinter Raph Mikey Leo Adam Alvin Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Paul Eddie Charlene Katy John Dee Rebecca Cindy Joe Joel and Megan Started to attack . " Alright Guys we need to cover don while he does what ever he's doing" Said Rebecca . And so the 23 of them gave Donatello enough time to work his techno geekness .

" Alright creating an up link now" Said Don . It didn't take long for April to upload the the schematics to Don's computer . Once that was done they escaped through an ventilation shaft and so they got themselves in some sort of a Foot lab .

" Uh guys where are we" Asked Katy . " We appear to be in a foot research lab" Said Leo . But little did they know that there were four mutant shredders waiting to emerge from there . " Hey we still need to keep going" Said John . And so the tanks opened letting the mutant shredders emerge from the tanks . " Uh Don got anything in your bag of tricks for dealing with the 4 mutant shredders" Asked Mikey

**To be continued**


	14. The return to new york part II

The return to new york part II

**RECAP**

Ok so after we got back from Casey's place we got back to our own place which wasn't untouched . Did the shredder honestly think that we really perished in that fire? Nah the guys a moron always was always will be so to make a long story short we came up with a plan to attack the shredder we got through mostly with some problems like encountering foot tech ninjas but yea we beat them we then encountered more ninja plus Hun be that was AFTER we escaped through a vent shaft sucker couldn't fit if he tried now we face down four mutant shredders . Can this day get any worse?

As soon as the mutant shredders saw the turtles chipmunks chipettes and splinter they all attacked at once forcing them into the elevator . " Dang this isn't easy got anything to deal these suckers there really cramping my style" Said Adam . " I say that we just force them into the Elevator then cut it riding it to the top" Said Leo . " Yea sounds like a good idea at the moment" Yelled Brittany .

" Adam to your left" Shouted Alvin . Adam looked and dodged just in the nick of time but narrowly dodging the attack meanwhile Brittany Jeanette and the others were dealing with the other shredders but having some luck . At the same time Donatello Leonardo Michelangelo and Raphael were dealing with only two of the shredders.

" This isn't easy guys but it is working come on keep forcing them into the elevator . Now we get up through the emergency hatch and cut the cable" Said Simon .

" Alright everyone grab on and hold on for your lives" Shouted Leo. Everyone held on for there lives including Brittany she didn't wanna be let go by the time Leo cut the cable they started going upward while the four mutant shredders went down . Soon they arrived at there detestation. " Well that was fun" Said Mikey . " Yea it kinda was but we need to keep moving" Said Raph . As they all kept moving they soon arrived at the command centre of the foot . " Well well well welcome turtles chipmunks chipettes and splinter so glad you can make too bad your going to die" Said Saki .

He started to attack all of them at once soon Hun joined the party little did they know that Baxter stockman would join the party. " Uh guys what's going on" Asked Eleanor. " I dont know at the moment but I do feel that rumbling noise and it ain't my tummy" Said Theodore . " For once I tend to agree" Said Jeanette . Soon it got louder and louder to soon reveal Baxter stockman to join the party .

" Finally I can start to dish out the pain something I wanted to do for a longwhile shredder its the same with all of you" Laughed Stockman . Soon Hun Shredder the turtles chipmunks and chipettes started to attack Stockman but to no luck . " Do you take me for a fool Shredder I made sure to make this glass extra strong even against you its the same with your pathetic weapons I'm invincible" he laughed .

" Fine consider this an alliance but only for the moment" Said Shredder . " Fine with me lets just take this whack bag out" Said Alvin . And it wasn't long before they took him but little did any of them know that Stockman would come back for round two . " Blast this guy doesn't know when to stay down" Said John . " For once I'm with you thought that after his failures that he would learn to stay down" Said Hun. And finally Stockman was down .

So the battle continued up on the roof tops where the guardians soon joined in. " Just who are these guys" Asked Sheryl . " Forget that whatever help they can offer we are going to need it" Said Charlene . Katy Cindy and Rebecca nodded there furry heads and kept attacking the foot as did the others soon it was down to Adam Leonardo and The shredder . " This is for my father you killed when he did nothing his blood is on your hands and now you will die by my hand" sneered Adam . Soon Leo was with him and he knew what was going on . They all clashed swords shredder could see the anger in his brown eyes and a willing to kill him soon fear started to show in his eyes but was quickly replaced with an anger of his own . Both swords clashed and soon enough one had the sword of tangu and the other had his own Katana. It wasn't easy but he knew it had to be done so David could rest in peace . Both opponents gripped the handles of there swords while Leo helped his brothers .

" This is for DAVID SEVILLE" He screamed as he charged the shredder did the same both clashed Adam took his head off while the shredder only missed . Both landed but only one would walk out of this alive . And Adam did due to his superior training the shredders head fell and soon so did his body . Adam handed the sword of tangu over to Leo while still wearing the gauntlet . He then went over to pick up his own sword and place it back in its casing on his back . " Its over no more shredder and may our father be at peace" Said Brittany . " Uh wheres master splinter I just laied him down" Said Don. " Hmm now that you mention it I haven't the slightest clue" Said Jeanette . " Come on were heading back to Cali we have something to do there" Said Adam .

As all the chipmunks headed out of the Foot HQ they got in there cars and drove off to the cemetery where the turtles followed right behind them. They all got out of there cars and located Dave's grave . " Uh hey dad its your son Adam and your other sons and daughters The Shredders dead so now you can rest in peace I know you raised us better than that but we had to do something so can be at peace but still you would love us no matter what something you could have said if you were still alive I just hope that at least one day we all can be with you where you are now but still we love you as much as you love us so uh chow dad" Said Adam . Every single chipmunk put a paw on his shoulder . " That was touching very touching" Said Brittany . And she kissed him full on the lips . But what of Master splinter? Who knows what happened to him the chipmunks looked back at the grave to see a smiling image of there father from the skies .

" Come on guys lets go find splinter maybe then we can at least figure out what to do" Said Alvin . " Uh but what of our mom Claire we haven't heard from her since our first phone call" Said Simon . " Hmm you could be right somethings just not adding up it very well could be that she was kidnapped and is being sued for ransom for protection money" Said Paul .

Everyone else agreed and knew what had to be done . " Listen we need to head back to our old house and pick up the rest of our gear" Said Jeanette . And so they got back in there cars and drove over to there house to pick up the rest of there gear . " Perfect ninja stars smoke bombs and ninja uniforms now that's what I call going in with style" Said Brittany . And so there mom had to be found it won't be easy but it had to be done . They walked out of the house and locked it up . " Alright guys until we return this house is staying locked up" Said Jeanette . " Right I'll just tell then landlord that the rent's paid till the end of next year" Said Simon . Once that was taken care of they got back in there cars and drove back to new york to find there mother


End file.
